


Your Name is Broomie

by xX_Wairwolf44_Xx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Multi, Reader is a giant paint brush, Reader-Insert, Readers life is a joke, im not kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Wairwolf44_Xx/pseuds/xX_Wairwolf44_Xx
Summary: You wake up in your favorite Fandom Undertale after your unexpected and frankly embarrassing death. Except there is one problem.... You are not a Skeleton like in all those fanfictions, oh no! Of course not! You aren't a monster or human at all in fact! You are now a giant paint brush named Broomie and your are constantly being thrown and twirled around by a short skeleton with Swiss cheese for brains! Sadly it looks like this is your life now.
Relationships: none yet
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	1. This is your life and it gets worse.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super dumb, but fun. This is one of my first few works and it's only for fun. This first chapter is short and more like a prologue.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ;3

“This one’s so pretty right boomie?” Ink turned to the giant brush in his grasp as he stood overlooking the new AU. The floating water that wrapped around the levitating islands was quite beautiful, but you weren’t going to tell him that. You roled your nonexistent eyes at the lovable idiot.  
‘I would consider it a job well done if you hadn’t missed a spot’ you “said” irritably. The  
skeleton dramatically gasped beside you. “WHAT?!?! What did I, MISS!?.” he began to shake you violently. 

‘Stop and I’ll tell you!’ You were silently thanking the lord you couldn’t get nauseous. Ever since you died you had been stuck in this godforsaken brush and were constantly being flung around by this moron!

  
“Oh sorry.” He ceased his shaking and flung you over his shoulder. You “sighed” in relief  
‘The island to you left is only half-finished, stupid.’ if you could emote you would be glaring. “Oh, thanks Broomie!” The dumb skelly gave you a goofy grin before jumping off the island’s edge.

  
Ink fell for a few feet, gaining speed. The moment he hit a low gravity spot the air current took him away and he shot for the far island. Within seconds Ink stood on the soft grass and got to work. If you weren’t so used to it the twirling would have given you a headache. The creator painted many trees and even a small floating pond in the center of the island. “They’re all done” Ink posed dramatically in triumph, then swang your brush to the ground, leaving a big paint poodle behind. “Back to the doodle sphere!” He declared then jumped into the paint.

  
Yup this is your life. It wasn’t glamorous by any means but it was definitely something.  
You’ve seen many things in your life and still have much more to see. You’re a giant brush.  
You’re classified as a weapon and your welder named Ink. Your name is Broomie.


	2. Death by Glitter....and a banana peel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tarable past life and an embarrassing death. Oh joy. *plz feel the sarcasm.*

The moment you opend your eyes you new you were doomd. Sure it’s normal for you to wake up with a bad feeling about the day to be had, but it was never like this! Your hair was an untameable mess, you hadn’t sleept at all the night before, and to top it all off your roommate had signs you up for something without your consent! Perfect! Just how you liked your Saterdays! Can you hear the sarcasme?

The piont is you new your day was going t be terrible, or atleast a little more than usual. You had attempted to get ready for the day to no avail. Your hair basically said “No” with zero remorse, you half haphazardly pored yourself a bowl of cereal, brushed your teeth, and THEN drank a cup of orange juce like a beast, ya you were one of thouse people. Finally you were ready to step out the door, only to realize quickly after doing so....you had no pants. “Fuck.”

Ok, now in the car and fully eqiped with PANTS, you were on your way. What road was it again? You scrolled through your contacts until you found Beths name. That bich. Beth was your roommate. If you asked her she would probably ay you were friends. Your not. There is no way in hell you would be her friend. Nope, nada. That woman was everyware and noware all at once. She also somehow manages to survive with the memory of a goldfish. How? You will never know, but you long sense stoped questioning it.

You parked you care in a public parking lot and strolled over to the storage garage. Wen you opened the door your nose was overcame with the smell of glue and papermicha. Beth had signs you up to help with the construction of flouts for the yearly parade. You personally never liked the paraid. Every year confetti got everywhere. Isnt that litering or something. Not to mention the screaming and loud music.

You were asssigend to work on foat 5. Some pink, glittery, princess crap. Great. You started working right then and there. The quicker you get this done the sooner you get to go home. You still had an undertale comic to draw, afer all. You cowted a spot of the float in glue and then poor ed pink glitter over it. You repeated this process fror an hour before collapsing. This is so stupid. You had to keep going back and forth from the buckets of gliter and glue to the float. Your once cool outsit was also now coverd in glitter. You cringed at the thought of hafting to was it out of your hair later.

There had to be an easter way to do this. You sat up quickly, an light bulbe going of in your head. You could just bring the buckets over to you befor working! Why didn’t you think of this before! With reud vigure you headed for the buckets, pickles up one in both hands and begane to walk towards the float. I can’t wait for this to be ove-. You didn’t get to finish the thought before your foot slipped from underneath you. What? You barley registered hiting the ground and seeing a banana peel fly into the air above you. You’ve got to be kidding me. Your vision was flooded with pink glitter before you could give the peel a proper glare. One of the buckets in your grasp smacked you in the face. Your vision that was once overflowing with pink glitter terned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how you died. Have fun with that.


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Guess what! I'm not dead!

I want to thank everyone for there patience with me and for even reading this story. It really means a lot to me so thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is such a tusundere. Chapter updates will be random, but I'll try not to space them apart to much. 
> 
> Feel free to give me suggestions, heck I encourage you to. I love reading and responding to comments. 
> 
> I hope you like this fic! ;3


End file.
